Perdoe me
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Rony estava no Expresso de Hogwarts p ir passar o Natal em casa. Mas havia um problema, ele não ia estar feliz. Ele teria de descer daquele trem e pedir perdão a ela!


**Perdoe-me**

Música: Forgive Me - Evanescence

Can you forgive me again?  
Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
I don't know what I said  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar

  
Rony estava pensativo no vagão de Hogwarts, estava pronto para partir e passar o Natal em casa, feliz com os seus familiares. Mas não estaria feliz lá, apenas estaria feliz se ficasse em Hogwarts. Eles não poderiam continuar sem se falar, era uma grande besteira isso que eles estavam fazendo...  
Podia-se ver a neve caindo intensamente, seus flocos tão brancos e belos o deixavam mais melancólico, se sentia deprimido, ela não queria mais o ouvir, ela fingia não o ver mais, não respondia ao seu olhar nem queria saber de mais nada. Ele se sentia um grão de arroz perto _dela_. Harry também não conseguia resolver a situação, ela era orgulhosa demais, _ela_ não tinha jeito... Como se ele não fosse orgulhoso também.  
Seu Natal estava perdido, se não fosse por uma simples atitude. Ele tinha de tomar coragem.

I heard the words come out  
Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
I felt like I would die  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
Dói tanto te machucar  
Há uns dias atrás eles haviam tido uma briga daquelas, como acontecia normalmente, mas aquela tinha sido a pior de todas. Eles já namoravam há uns meses, e tudo estava indo muito bem, mas brigas entre eles já surgiam normalmente, não precisava de um motivo forte. Aquela havia se iniciado por causa dos deveres.  
-Vamos fazer a lição! - insistiu Hermione.  
-Vamos descansar, hoje é domingo que tal irmos um pouco nos jardins fazer nada? - sugeriu ele.  
-Você está louco? Olha o tamanho do trabalho que temos que fazer! Vamos para a biblioteca!  
-Não, vamos descansar! Esses estudos estão fazendo perder todo nosso tempo! - ele aumentou seu tom de voz.  
-Como assim?! - disse ela quase gritando -Desde quando estudo é perda de tempo?  
-Desde quando o inventaram... - resmungou ele.  
-Não é, não! Você não quer ser alguém na vida? Então estude que é o melhor jeito! - disse em tom de discussão.  
-E VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER QUE EU NÃO ESTUDO? - gritou ele revoltado.  
-SIM, VOCÊ NÃO SE ESFORÇA NEM UM POUCO! EU ME ESFORÇO DE MAIS, TANTO QUE NÃO TINHA CONHECIMENTO DA MAGIA, E ASSIM QUE RECEBI A CARTA DE HOGWARTS COMECEI A ME APLICAR NOS ESTUDOS IMEDIATAMENTE!  
-O QUE EU POSSO FAZER SE VOCÊ É UMA _SANGUE-RUIM_ E NÃO TREINOU NEM UM POUCO DE MAGIA ANTES DE RECEBER ESSA BENDITA CARTA DA ESCOLA?! - essa pergunta havia sido demais. "Sangue-ruim..." - pensou ele decepcionado com si. Como uma coisa daquelas poderia ter saído de sua boca? Ele não entendia...  
Depois viu a expressão no rosto dela mudar completamente, lágrimas brotaram nos cantos de seus olhos, ela havia ficado muito triste e emburrada, ele havia a machucado profundamente, ela _nunca_ devia esperar que ele a chamasse de sangue-ruim. Mas ele estava nervoso, havia dito aquilo sem pensar. Estava doendo nele também a expressão do rosto dela, tanto que ele queria morrer ali, naquele exato momento.  
Ela olhou em volta do Salão Comunal, que era onde eles estavam, todos olhavam perplexos para eles. Harry lançava um olhar tão matador a Rony, que ele teve mais vontade ainda de morrer. Sentia muita, muita dor em seu coração, ver o seu grande amor naquele estado, e por sua culpa... Ela arrancou a corrente que levava em seu pescoço que era banhada a ouro e tinha _Rony_ escrito e jogou no chão, com uma força tão grande que Rony sentiu como se ele tivesse sido lançado ali. Depois ela pisou com força na corrente, ele se sentiu tão pisado quão.  
Era dor demais, Rony começou a derramar lágrimas discretas de seus olhos. Ela tirou o pé de cima da corrente e Rony viu os pedaços caídos no chão. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: o namoro havia acabado. Ele se sentiu sem forças e sentou na cadeira mais próxima apoiando a testa e passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelos vermelho-alaranjados. Ele olhou para frente e viu Hermione sair correndo muito magoada de lá. Mas o que mais o havia matado foi o silêncio após a briga e o quebramento daquela corrente que era a coisa mais importante para os dois... aqueles pedaços da corrente... Ele se lembrava do início do namoro, que só deu sua arrancada graças a um empurrãozinho de Harry.

Then you look at me  
Então você olha para mim  
You're not shouting anymore  
Você não está mais gritando  
You're silently broken  
Você está silenciosamente quebrado  
Rony havia assumido para Harry que gostava de Hermione, após ele fazer essas perguntas diversas vezes. Quando um garoto havia chamado Rony para perguntar se Hermione estava livre, o Rony explodiu.  
-Como assim? - perguntou Rony para o garoto corvinal - Como assim? Hermione é uma garota muito ocupada para namoricos.  
-Eu só perguntei se ela está sozinha, ela é muito bonita e... - continuou ele.  
-Como você pode ficar reparando nela? - bronqueou Rony.  
-Você é louco? Qualquer garoto normal repara na beleza de uma garota... - ele tentou continuar.  
-Você quem é louco. Não repare assim na Mione! - Rony estava ficando fora de si, e Harry que observava a cena dava pequenas risadas com as caretas revoltadas de Rony - Ela não é uma garota qualquer para você ficar olhando assim para ela...  
-Calma, calma! - o garoto fez sinal de rendição - Não sabia que era a sua irmã.  
-Ela não é minha irmã! - resmungou ele.  
-Então só pode ser a sua namorada. - resmungou o garoto.  
-Nunca! - disse Rony.  
O garoto tomou fôlego, estava se irritando.  
-Calma, conte até dez... - resmungou o corvinal, tentando se acalmar, mas sem sucesso - Olha, só queria saber uma coisinha: E-la es-tá de com-pro-mis-so com al-guém, OU NÃO?!  
-É... - resmungou Rony, antes de ser empurrado por Harry.  
-Olha, - começou Harry - ela está completamente descomprometida.  
-Finalmente tive a minha resposta! - o garoto já estava irritado demais - Valeu, mas acho que nem estou interessado nessa garota, ela deve ser louca para andar com gente como _ele_! - o garoto virou as costas e começou a andar.  
-OLHA AQUI! - gritou Rony sem sucesso - EU NÃO SOU LOUCO, MUITO MENOS A HERMIONE!  
Mas o garoto foi embora ignorando completamente.  
-Quem ele pensa que é? - disse Rony revoltado.  
-Você conseguiu! - disse Harry - Ele desistiu dela...  
-E eu tinha interesse em ele desistir dela? - perguntou Rony mais revoltado.  
-Nem um pouco. - disse Harry - Você precisa se declarar para ela logo, pare de ser orgulhoso, olhe o show de ciúmes que fez.  
-Eu não fiz nenhum show de ciúmes. - disse ele com uma careta brava.  
-Não? O que foi isso, então? - perguntou Harry sorrindo.  
-Tá, foi um show de ciúmes, e ainda besta, afinal, a Hermione nunca ficaria com um menino daqueles. - disse ele abaixando a cabeça.  
-Isso significa que...  
-Eu gosto dela. - complementou ele.  
-Então ela precisa saber disso. - disse Harry - Claro que ela já sabe, pois é algo que está na cara, mas está na hora dela saber oficialmente.  
-Você acha que está tão "na cara" assim? - perguntou Rony.  
-Não, está mais do que "na cara assim". - respondeu ele.  
-Então está na hora dela saber oficialmente disso. - disse Rony animado dando um sorriso daqueles.

I'd give anything now  
Eu daria tudo agora  
To hear those words from you  
Para ouvir aquelas palavras de você

  
Rony estava no vagão ainda pensando se iria para A Toca ou não. Ele ia continuar assim, lembrança levando a lembrança, sem um pingo de felicidade em sua vida. Não assim não poderia! Mas não resistiu às lembranças boas do dia em que ele e Hermione ficaram juntos, eram lembranças que o davam razão de viver, razão para o sorriso, que, apesar de tudo, havia se estampado em seu rosto. O expresso partiria um dia antes da noite da véspera de Natal. Hermione continuaria na escola, ela não queria ir para casa, havia brigado com seus pais até por ficar em Hogwarts, ela queria ajudar Harry em uns problemas. Mas Harry havia apoiado a decisão de Rony passar o Natal fora, talvez quando ele voltasse, se desse bem com ela, passando uns dias foras. Mas Rony caiu novamente em suas lembranças...  
  
Rony e Harry haviam preparado tudo para o grande dia, seria em Hogsmeade. Eles passaram em uma loja de jóias, Harry fez questão de bancar o presente, e Rony fez questão de ficar devendo o dinheiro do presente para ele. Compraram um belo par de correntes, e pediram para cartografar magicamente Rony em uma, e Hermione em outra. Ele pretendia se declarar para ela e dar o presente, não querendo nem pensar no que faria se levasse um fora. Mas ele não sabia que Hermione nunca o daria um fora, até então.  
Ele, Harry e Hermione estavam passeando, quando Harry arranjou um motivo qualquer para sair de perto e deixou Rony e Hermione sozinhos, próximos a uma árvore, num canto mais sossegado da vila de Hogsmeade. Rony sugeriu que sentassem, Hermione achou estranho, então ele disse que estava cansado. O chão estava gelado, pois havia nevado, e uma fina camada de neve ainda o cobria.  
-Olha Hermione, tenho algo importante para te dar... - disse ele virando a cabeça envergonhado para o outro lado.  
-O quê? - perguntou ela.  
Ele tirou atrapalhadamente uma caixinha de coração de seu bolso. Ao ver a caixinha Hermione fez uma expressão muito curiosa. Rony entregou a caixinha para ela todo atrapalhado, derrubando desajeitadamente sobre o seu colo. Ela pegou a caixa e começou a tirar a fita que a amarrava.  
-Mas o que será isso? Nem é meu aniversário nem nada... - ela abriu e viu duas correntes banhadas a ouro dentro Ao tirar viu que tinha pingentes em forma de coração, um escrito Rony, e outro Hermione. Ela deu um grande sorriso e olhou emocionada para ele.  
Ele pegou a corrente na qual estava escrito Rony, que disse:  
-Essas correntes são a prova de tudo o que sinto por você. - ela ficou muda olhando para o seu rosto, ele ficou sem graça e o abaixou - Mas se você não quiser, não posso impedir...  
-Claro que quero! - disse ela - Também gosto de você. Você é muito especial, e eu fui uma boba, nunca tive coragem de revelar.  
-Eu também. - disse ele - Vou pôr a corrente em seu pescoço, posso?  
-Claro!  
Ele ajeitou a corrente, então os dois se fitaram frente a frente. Sentiram como se um imã fizesse seus rostos se aproximarem, seus lábios se colarem... E um beijo muito apaixonado saiu dali. Rony havia achado o beijo mais... como podia definir? "Bom" de sua vida, além do mais sendo o primeiro, e mais especial. A partir dali ele teve certeza de que a amava.

Each time I say something I regret I cry  
Toda vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu grito  
"I don't want to loseyou."  
"Eu não quero te perder"  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria

  
Não, ele não continuaria naquele vagão, teria de correr atrás de seu amor, agora ou nunca! Mas era tarde, o trem havia começado a partir. Ele se sentia sozinho, os gêmeos ao seu lado tagarelavam, mas ele nem ouvia... Iria pular do trem! Não iria para casa, nunca! Além do mais depois de olhar pela janela, e ver Hermione acenando para ele. Oh, ela estava indo atrás dele, o que ela queria? Ela o perdoaria? Então ele levantou pegou sua mala na câmara acima dos bancos, e começou a sair correndo da cabine.  
-Aonde você vai? - perguntou Fred.  
-Correr atrás de meu amor! - respondeu ele sumindo de vista e ouvindo um grito em resposta.  
-ISSO AÍ! CORRA ATRÁS DE SEU AMOR!!!  
Então ele correu até uma porta do trem, podia ver pelas portas abertas dos vagões Hermione correndo atrás do trem por fora. Então ele chegou em frente de uma porta, estava trancada, ele teria que dar um jeito. "O trem está se distanciando..."  
-_Alorromora!_ - a porta se abriu imediatamente, então ele pulou, pulou sem pensar no perigo que corria.  
O trilho ficava mais longe do que imaginava do chão, e o pulo dele também foi mais fraco do que imaginava. Então, desastrosamente, Rony caiu justamente na fenda entre o espaço do trem e do chão, se agarrando para não cair e ser esmagado. O trem passava não tão rápido por trás dele, mas ele se sentia muito amedrontado. Ele podia ouvir gritos de desespero de Hermione, que correu para ajudar, ele a ficar apoiado ali.  
-Não se mova! - ordenou ela segurando sua mão.  
-EU NÃO POSSO ME MOVER, SE NÃO MORRO! - ela ficou o apoiando ali, estava ficando com as mãos cansadas, não agüentava mais o segurar. Mas assim que o trem partiu ela o puxou de volta para o chão da estação. Os dois estavam ofegantes.  
-Quase que eu morro agora! - disse ela - Não saberia viver sem você.  
-Quase quem morreu literalmente fui eu... - disse ele - Ia pular do trem mesmo assim, ia atrás de você em Hogwarts pedir desculpas.  
Os dois ficaram mudos por um tempo e disseram ao mesmo tempo:  
-Me Perdoa?

'Cause you were made for me  
Porque você foi feito para mim  
Somehow I'll make you see  
De algum jeito eu te fiz ver  
How happy you make me  
Quão feliz você me faz  
  
I can't live this life  
Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Without you by my side  
Sem você ao meu lado  
I need you to survive  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver

  
-Claro! - responderam ao mesmo tempo também.  
-Olha. - disse Rony - Eu me senti tão mal quando te ofendi, senti uma dor profunda, me arrependi imediatamente e... - ela colocou a mão sobre a boca dele impedindo-o de continuar.  
-Eu quem devo te pedir desculpas... - ela começou a chorar, fazendo-o começar também. - Você disse aquilo sem pensar, e além de tudo eu quebrei o colar, tão especial, e...  
-Isso não importa. - disse ele - Não é um colar que vai provar o nosso amor, são as nossas atitudes.  
-Então vamos prometer que nunca mais brigaremos assim e... - começou Hermione.  
-...que sempre estaremos um do lado do outro... - continuou ele.  
-...para podermos sobreviver. Minha vida se tornou um caos sem você. - ela disse ainda entre algumas lágrimas.  
-A minha também... - então os dois aproximaram os rostos e tudo resultou em um beijo, aquele beijo havia sido melhor ainda que o primeiro, um beijo com saudade, um beijo mais especial ainda.

So stay with me  
Então fique comigo  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu estou arrependido

  
-Vamos voltar para Hogwarts? - perguntou ele.  
-Vamos. - respondeu ela.  
Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a andar de volta para Hogwarts, como dois namorados. A neve começava a cair novamente, e as estrelas brilhavam em algumas brechas que as nuvens formavam no céu.  
-Feliz Natal! - disse Rony.  
-Mas é só amanhã o Natal. - respondeu Hermione.  
-Não importa. - disse ele - Agora que sinto que o meu Natal vai ser feliz, com você ao meu lado.  
-Feliz Natal, então! - disse ela.  
Os dois sumiram de vista da estação do trem, pois estava escuro, mas vozes ainda podiam-se ouvir.  
-Foi muito engraçado você quase morrendo com o trem...  
-Rá rá! Porque não foi com você!  
-Mas você é tão desastrado!  
E as vozes sumiram, naquela bela noite, que não era de Natal, mas estava em um clima completamente assim.

And you forgive me again  
E você me perdoa de novo  
You're my one true friend  
Você é meu único amigo  
And I never meant to hurt you  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar

  
N/A: Oi Gente!!! Uma songfic R/Hr especial de Natal! O que acharam?  
Ai ai... Devem ter percebido que estão saindo mtas songs e shorts de Natal R/Hr, mas é por causa de um concurso  
em um site R/Hr () que vai escolher a melhor short ou song de Natal. Torçam por mim! (convencido ¬¬)  
Quero e-mails ou comentários!!! Acho que nem preciso dizer! Sempre quero!  
Até mais! (dingol-bel!dingol-bel! Acabou o papel!)  
Feliz Natal!!!! E ano novo  
também!!!! E leiam a minha fic nova: Os Dragões do Paraíso


End file.
